Spying together
by Right.hand.writer
Summary: Set 5 years after graduation. Romances,missions, and more! ZAMMIE TOO! R&R please
1. The First Mission

**Hi everyone! This new series will be about Cammie and Zach after graduation. They'll be working together on missions, and there will be a little romance here and there. If I get some reviews I'll post some more chapters on fanfic. So please R&R if you want more!**

******Five years after graduation (present)******

**Cammie P.O.V**

Zach suddenly punched two people right in the face then ran to get the file. I ducked and then kicked another person in the gut. We both ran out of the building together with the top-secret file in Zach's hand. I pulled out the remote out of my jacket and pushed the red button.

**BOOM!**

The building exploded behind us in an instance, and dissolved into rubble. We both jumped in the black BMW and drove away safely away from the blown-up building.

Disclamier: I own the plot and Mr. Lander. But Ally Carter owns the rest.

*******One month after graduation******

****Zach P.O.V****

I strolled in the dim room holding my girlfriends hand to see what our job will be. We hoped that we could work together. But will soon find out from the directior of the C.I.A.

"Ah, yes. Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode, very nice to see you both" said a voice behind a tall leather chair standing behind a desk

"Hello sir, very nice to see you as well" said Cammie

"Nice to see you sir too" I said trying to be as charming as I can be

"Please sit ", said the voice, "Now, down to business. I read both of your resumes. Very impressive, both of you."

I saw a plaque on his desk saying Mr. Daniel Lander, C.I.A director.

"Then I looked through the job list and found a perfect spot, for both of you, together. You'll be working in the field on some missions to help the C.I.A crack some mysteries with some crinimals."

Our faces lighted up with excitement with the fantasic news. We got our dream job.

******Present******

Cammie P.O.V

"Good job Zach" I said while kissing him on the check

"You too Gallagher Girl" he said kissing me back

We drove along the never-ending road, through the evergreen woods for about 80 miles, until we reached headquarters. Zach and I walked out of the car, through the doors and heard clapping from our co-workers.

"Good work agents" said Mr. Lander (our boss)

"Your welcome sir" Zach said while handing the bulcky folder to him

"Glad to help sir" I said smiling even though my joints killed

"Now you two go home and get some rest and come back tomorrow for another mission"

"Yes sir, see you tomorrow" we both said in relief

Zach and I grabed our coats and I got my purse and we drove back home.

**So how'd you like it? Please tell me if you want me to continue. I'm a big girl, I can take some bad comments too… ;) **

**Keep spying,**

**.writer **


	2. The Call

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's the next chapter! Oh and Genuine QT, this time I added more detail! I hope all of you enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it. :)**

**Disclamier: I own the plot and Mr. Lander and Derek McDonald the rest is Ally Carter's**

****Cammie P.O.V****

When we got home, I plopped my stuff down on the puny table in our shared apartment and headed for the lumpy couch. Zach got some ice and followed me into the living room.

"Here sweetie", he said while handing me the ice bag

"Thanks" I said in replie as I put the bag on my sore knee

I closed my tired eyes for a nice cat-nap until about a short 10 minutes later when the loud rickety phone rang in the kitchen.

"I'll get it babe", Zach said

Zach sat up and stretched then headed to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?", he said, "Yes this is Zach Goode, whos this?"

A deep voice relied with a name I couldn't recognize, "Who is it honey?", I asked Zach

"Derek McDonald?", Zach said with a questionable face on

****Zach P.O.V****

"Um yes, Derek, why are you calling?" I asked thinking why this strange man was calling

"I'm calling you to inform you boy, that your girlfriend Cameron Morgan…"

"How do you know her and what do you have to do with her?" I interrupted

"None of your business boy, I want to tell you that her mother is in extreme danger"

"Rachel Morgan? Are you sure you have the right number?" I said while thinking back to Cammies' mother. Her mother was the greatest spy I've ever meet. She can really kick someone's ass, pretty bad…

"Mom? Is she ok?" Cammie asked frantically

I told her that I'll explain in a minute by pointing my pointer finger up.

"If you want to find and help her go to….." then the phone call ended in a BEEEEEEEEEP

**Oooooooo CLIFF HANGER! I'm such a bad girl... Please review if you want another chapter! **

**Keep spying,**

**.writer :)**


	3. The reaction

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm sorry its been so long since i've updated this story. I hope you like it! Tell me please in the reviews! **

**Disclamier: I own the plot, Mr. Lander, and Derek McDonald, Ally Carter owns the rest.**

*****Cammie's P.O.V****

Zach hanged up the phone looking….confused.

" OK! Tell me now, what's up with mom?" I asked felling a sharp pain in my stomach that tells me that there's something wrong.

"Alright sweetie, don't panic, ok actually, well, uhh the Derek McDonald guy told me that your mom is in extreme danger," Zach said as calmly as possible

All the sudden my eyes welded up with tears and in seconds tears were falling down my face, "What? Where, where is she?" I said while sobbing

"He didn't say" Zach said while coming to me for a hug

"What do you MEAN he didn't say?"

"All he said was that your mom was in danger and if we want to find him we have to.." and then I guess we lost connection because there was a beep"

"Oh", I said still in tears

"Honey, I can promise you that we will find her and defiantly soon" Zach said while staring at me with his sea green eyes

**Sooooo how'd you like it? I know this is a crappy chapter...but if you review... I promise the next one will be MUCH better! **

**Keep Spying!**


End file.
